ABSTRACT The University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) integrates and centralizes cancer-focused educational and professional development activities across the University of Chicago. The UCCCC actively supports the training and career development of the next-generation of cancer researchers. The programming and activities of the UCCCC Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities Core engage trainees at all levels (high school, undergraduate, graduate/medical student, postdoctoral, faculty, and healthcare professionals in our community), especially those from populations underrepresented in the biomedical sciences and cancer research. This is especially important in the communities that we serve on the South Side of Chicago. Our long-term goal is to innovate in the development and integration of career enhancement activities for trainees to support their cancer-focused career success and the development of a robust and diverse cancer research workforce. We accomplish this goal with the following Specific Aims: 1) To provide pipeline programming for high school and undergraduate students to encourage students, including those from backgrounds underrepresented in the biomedical sciences, to explore careers in cancer research and/or medicine; 2) To provide integrated, multidisciplinary cancer research training opportunities for graduate students, combined MD/PhD trainees, and medical students; 3) To provide career enhancement activities for postgraduate fellows and faculty at all levels; and 4) To provide professional development activities for community partners, including healthcare professionals. The UCCCC serves as the coordinating body for activities of cancer-based training and mentoring programs at all levels across the University of Chicago Medicine and Biological Sciences Division (BSD), leveraging existing infrastructure and addressing training gaps. Specific strengths and unique aspects of this Core are: 1) A multifaceted approach to support aspiring and established researchers across their career trajectory; 2) Strong partnerships among key institutions on Chicago?s South Side, including institutions of higher learning and diverse high schools; and 3) An exceptional leadership and mentoring team of highly dedicated, passionate, and experienced individuals to execute the programs.